COmplicated LOve
by xMomo
Summary: Cardcaptorsfruitbasket crossover.Syoaran is coming back to Japan.There him and Sakura meet Yuki,kyou,and Tohru at the at school.What happens when Yuki falls for Sakura.SS KT little ET
1. cant wait to see you

**COmplicated LOve**

Sakura was walking home from school thinking about how she would finaly get to see Syoaran agian.It had been 2 years since he left back to Hong Kong.

She still hadnt told him she loved him yet.She couldnt wait to till he came.He had called her two days ago.

**flashback**

_RING RING_

_"Hello Kinomoto residence.Sakura speaking."Sakura said._

_"Hey its me Syoaran."_

_"Syoaran,its so nice to hear from you."_

_"You too.I'm calling because I'm coming back to japan."_

_SILENCE_

_There was a high pitched squeal from sakura's end._

_"I'm so happy.When are you coming?"_

_"I'm coming to the cherryblossom festival so meet me there a the big cherryblossom tree."_

_"Okay, I cant wait bye."_

_"Bye"_

**End of flachback**

Sakura sighed happily and entered her house.She found Touya eating pasta.

"IM HOME."she called as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Touya"she said

"Your home already."he said

"Aren't you happy you see me?"she asked fake disapointedly

"No."he siad then laughed.She hit him lightly on the arm and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"he asked.

"No reason"she said.She walked up the stairs and went to her bedroom.She was about to take a shower when a pictue on her wall caught her eye.It was a picture of her and Syaoran under a cherryblossom tree smiling.She smilled and walk into the bathroom.


	2. toHru and her friends

**I just wanted to say that the curse was broken so they can hug the oppisite sex.**

**oh yeah sorry it took so long for me to update. School is getting in my way.**

**School**

_briiiiiiiiiiing_

_"5 _more minutes". Sakura groaned. She looked at her clock and relized it wad 6:45 am.

"Hoeeeee!I'm going to be late."she yelled. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She hurried through washing her face and brushing her

teeth then hurried to her closet to get her uniform.

She rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Bye Touya bye daddy." She then ran outside and ran to school. She got into the door just as the bell rang.

"Nice to see you on time Miss kinomoto, now please take you seat." Trenda-sensei said(is that how you spell his name?).

"Yes sensei." She said. Sakura took her seat next to Tomoya. At the end of class Tomoya came up to her at her locker.

"Hey Sakura, why are you so cheerful today?"she asked.

"Syaoran is coming tomarow for the festival." Sakura cheered.

"I should have know."Tomoya said. "So your going to tell him?"

"Yep, so I was wondering if you would make me an outfit for the festival?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."she replied.

"Thank you so much."Sakura said.

The bell rang and they both rushed of to there next class.

Class

"Class we have a new student". Trenda-sensei said. Her name is Tohru Honda, please welcome her to Tomada high. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Hello my name is Tohru Honda and i just moved here from tokyo." She said to the class.

"Please sit infront of Miss Tomoya." trenda-sensi said. "Please raise your hand Tomoya." Tomoya did as she was told and Tohru sat infront of her.

Lunch-Sakura POV

Tomoya and I where outside eating lunch Tohru and two boys when started toward. One had orange colored hair and ginger eyes and the other had silver hair and purple

eyes. The silver haired cute but not as cute as Syaoran of course. So I just went back to eating thinking about Syaoran coming.

They finaly reached us.

Yuki's POV

I looked at the girl with auburn hair and emereld eyes. She was so beauiful. I had to meet her. Tohru, Kyo, and I went up to her and her friend.

"Hello Tohru, who are your friends?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Oh these are my good friends Kyo and Yuki Sohma." Tohru said

"Im Tomoya and this is my best friend Sakura Kinomoto." the raven haired girl said.

_So her name is Sakura...beautiful._

"Hello." Sakura said. She didnt look like she was listening. We all sat there eating lunch. Sakura stayed quiet the whole time. It looked like she was in a whole other world.

Then the bell rang.

_I'll talk to her after school. Maybe i have a chance._(A/N sike)

**Thanks for the reviews. It would really help me if you guys gave me story ideas. love u guys.**


End file.
